


A Winchester’s Fate

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: October 2001 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Winchester’s Fate

Dean had called Bobby to ask about this whole daughter thing, and much to his dismay…you were telling the truth. “Guess you really _are_ our kid sister.”

“Told you, you _ass_.” You shot back. Sam chuckled. “So, can you help me, or not?”

Sam nodded. “With your mom, sure. Not so much with the _kid_ thing. Does the father know?” 

You shook your head. “He’s vanished, too. I’ve tried every way I know to contact him, and even asked a few friends. No one’s seen him, which is odd, seeing as he’s a student, as well.”

“Shouldn’t _you_ be at college, then?”

“I took the semester off. It had just started when mom went missing, so I dropped all my classes.” You explained. “Look, I’m not asking for us to be the Brady Bunch or anything. It’s _obvious_ that won’t happen. Dean isn’t happy about finding out about me. At all. I just need help finding mom. And then you can pretend that I don’t exist.”

Sam shot Dean a look. “I’m happy to know about you.” He gave you a small smile. “And we’ll do whatever we can to help find your mom. Where was she when she went missing?”

“Parking lot outside her work.” You explained.

* * *

They ended up coming to stay with you. Partly to keep you safe, and partly because it was a hell of a lot better than some motel. You and Sam grew closer, acting more like siblings every day. Dean was a different story. He seemed more indifferent now, as opposed to hating you.

As a thank you for everything they were doing, you ran to the store to get everything you needed to make a nice dinner, and a pie for dessert. The boys were in town, so you figured them coming home to a nice smelling house would be a nice surprise.

You had just stepped out of your car and locked the door when you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning, you smiled at the older lady. “Can I help you?”

She gave you a smile that made yours fade. “Yes, dear, I believe you can.”

You felt something hard hit the back of your head and you fell forward, blacking out the moment you hit the pavement.

“Got the little Winchester bitch.” The older lady laughed.

* * *

Sam and Dean got back to your house to find it empty. Looking around, they were confused. You hadn’t said anything about leaving. Once they had checked every room, Dean’s phone rang- it was you. “Where are you?” He picked up.

There was a sick laugh on the other end of the line. “Just letting you know that sister dearest won’t be making it home. We have her here, and she smells delicious. Might want to lock up the house before you go. Don’t want anyone robbing it, do you?” And the line went dead.


End file.
